1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for connecting a service between user devices, and more particularly, to a is method and apparatus for connecting a service between user devices according to a user voice input through the user devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with a recent development of digital technologies, various portable user devices capable of performing communication and processing personal information, such as mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), etc., are being introduced. Such user devices are not required to remain in their respective traditional unique usage areas, but are reaching a mobile convergence phase covering usage areas of other terminals. For example, a user device may include various functions for performing voice calls, video calls, text message transmission, such as a Short Message Service (SMS) and a Multimedia Message Service (MMS) message transmission, electronic organizer functions, photography, e-mail transmission and reception, broadcast replay, video replay, Internet, electronic commerce, music replay, schedule management, Social Networking Service (SNS), a friend search service, a messenger, a dictionary, a game, and a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) link.
In particular, along with the development of wireless communication technologies, various wireless connections that may be used in providing a link service between user devices are being developed and applied. For example, wireless connection technologies for supporting a link service between user devices, such as a Bluetooth, Zigbee and Ultra-Wideband (UWB), are being developed.
In order to use such wireless connection technologies, complicated processes, such as a search selection and authentication of a peripheral device, connection to the peripheral device, selection of data to be shared, and selection of transmission of the selected data, are required.
For example, in order to connect a service between user devices, one of the user devices is first operated as a master device (i.e., a master), in a state where user devices to be connected to each other recognize each others' addresses, and thereafter another user device is operated as a slave device (i.e., a slave), so as to perform a connection request to the already executed master. Further, the master performs a connection by checking a separate preset code to identify whether the slave is a slave that intends to be connected to the master.
Likewise, when intending to use a service connection function between existing user devices, many user interactions are required to perform necessary authentication and service connection, and thus the service connection between the user devices becomes inconvenient to users. Therefore, there is a need for a service for improving user convenience by simplifying complicated pairing procedure of various wireless connections, in order to perform a link service between user devices.